The Engagement
by TaylorSwiftAndPercabethForever
Summary: I breathed in the smell of the wind off the canoe lake at Camp Half- Blood. I was here with her. This is a short one shot about Percy proposing to Annabeth. Rated T because they share one kiss.


**This is a random one shot about Percy proposing to Annabeth. It is set in the future after Heroes of Olympus which I am assuming ends well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, they belong to Rick Riordan**

The Engagement:

PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW

I breathed in the smell of the wind off the canoe lake at Camp Half- Blood. I was here with _her. _We were 22. I had met her properly, for the first time, in the big house when I woke up and she said, 'You drool in your sleep.'

That was ten years, two godly wars and many dates ago. I was going to do it today… ask to spend the rest of her life with me. I was going to propose.

I watched her gray eyes scan the horizon. They were calculating and filled with happiness at the same time. Her blonde princess curls swaying slightly in the breeze. We had hardly changed since we were 16 and started dating. That was the best and worst summer and camp. It was the best because Annabeth and I finally started dating. It was the worst because Annabeth almost died when she sacrificed herself so that Ethan wouldn't stab me in my Achilles heel. I remembered the end of that summer when we shared our second and third kiss. The time when we started dating.

_Flash Back:_

'_Hey.' Annabeth slid next to me on the bench. 'Happy birthday.'_

_She was holding a huge misshapen cupcake with blue icing._

_I stared at her. 'What?'_

'_It's August eighteenth,' she said. 'Your birthday, right?'_

_I was stunned. It hadn't even occurred to me, but she was right. I had turned sixteen this morning – the same morning I'd made the choice to give Luke the knife. The prophecy had come true right on schedule, and I hadn't even thought about the fact that it was my birthday._

'_Make a wish,' she said._

'_Did you bake this yourself?' I asked._

'_Tyson helped.'_

'_That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick,' I said. 'With extra blue cement.'_

_Annabeth laughed._

_I thought for a second then blew out the candle._

_We cut in half and shared, eating with our fingers. Annabeth sat next to me and we watched the ocean. Crickets and monsters were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet._

_ 'You saved the world,' she said._

_ 'We saved the world.'_

_ 'And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody.'_

_ 'You don't sound disappointed,' I noticed._

_Annabeth shrugged. 'Oh, I don't care.'_

'_Uh-huh.'_

_She raised an eyebrow. 'You got something to say Seaweed Brain?'_

'_You'd probably kick my butt.'_

'_You know I'd kick your butt.'_

_I brushed the cake off my hands. 'When I was at the river Styx, turning invulnerable … Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal.'_

_Annabeth kept her eyes on the horizon. 'Yeah?'_

'_Then up on Olympus,' I said, 'when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking –'_

'_Oh, you so wanted to.'_

'_Well maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking …' my throat felt really dry._

'_Anyone in particular?' Annabeth asked, her voice soft._

_I looked over and saw that she was trying not smile._

'_You're laughing at me,' I complained._

'_I am not!'_

'_You are so not making this easy.'_

_Then she laughed for real, and put her hands around my neck. 'I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it.'_

_When she kissed me, I had the feeling my brain was melting right through my body._

_I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, 'Well it's about time!'_

_Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and campers. Clarisse led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders._

'_Oh, come on!' I complained. 'Is there no privacy?'_

'_The lovebirds need to cool off!' Clarisse said with glee._

'_The canoe lake!' Connor Stoll shouted._

_With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Annabeth was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red._

_We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water._

_Afterwards, I had the last laugh. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey – when your son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry._

_And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time._

_End Flashback_

It truly was the best underwater kiss of all time. Our first kiss as a real couple. We had been smoothly dating since then. Well, as smooth as it can be when you live the life of a demigod. I stared at Annabeth as though I was dreaming. I couldn't believe someone so perfect had fallen for a _Seaweed Brain_ like me. I was so hopeless that I had forgotten our 1 month anniversary and admitted that fighting with her came naturally. **(A/N Demigod Diaries Reference!)**

ANNABETH'S POINT OF VIEW

I was looking out at the sunset above Camp Half Blood when I heard Percy chuckle to himself. I looked over to see him smiling with his eyes closed. I figured he was reliving one of our adventures or moments. I remembered all the great times we had.

I can't believe I have known him_ ten_ years. The time has just flown by. I remembered, crystal clear, when I first kissed him on Mount Saint Helen, when we started dating at Camp Half Blood, when we spent the night in the stable on the Argo II and when we first talked before we set a zebra loose in Las Vegas.

'Annabeth.' Percy uttered the one word as though he was nervous and in a daze. Why would he be nervous? We were just celebrating our annual anniversary like usual. Why is his body so tense and rigid?

'Yes Seaweed Brain.' I replied as I watched his face show utter confusion as his mind came back to reality. His sea green eyes focused on me through the bottom of his jet black bangs.

'Annabeth, I… I, I,' Percy stuttered. 'Annabeth, I fell for you, hard, when we were sixteen after being your best friend for four years. Well now, I know I couldn't live without you. I almost died when you saved me that day on the bridge during the war against Kronos. So I was wondering…'

Percy was talking very slowly and kept rubbing his hands together… I think he was sweating. He stopped for a second to gather his thoughts and then took a deep breath ready to continue.

'So I was wondering if…' I swear I heard him mutter, 'How do I ask this question?' I kept my gaze on him trying to figure out what he wanted to ask me. He had slowly lowered his head during his 'speech' and now levelled his gaze with mine.

'Annabeth Chase, the love of my life, the girl of my dreams, the demigod who always has my back. Will you…' Percy dropped down onto one knee, 'do me the honour of becoming my wife and spending the rest of our lives together.'

I stared at Percy one thought running constantly through my mind, '_Percy just asked me to marry him.'_ Percy was my other half, the one I wanted to marry. I just wasn't expecting the _question_ now. Maybe in a couple of years I would have expected it. It's just we're so young but then again the life of a demigod is short.

'Annabeth,' Percy said my name with worry and, if it was possible, he sounded even more nervous. 'You're going to day no aren't you? I am so stupid… How could I have not worked out that I was going to be a passing trend? After all I am just a _seaweed brain_ and brain and you could do _so _much better than me.'

'No, Percy I really-'

'You don't have to say it, I get it Annabeth. You really like me but I'm not the _one_. I knew it was only a matter of time.' Percy said in a pained voice with a hint of venom.

'Percy, I,' I swallowed hard. 'I love you.'

'You do?

'Yes, Percy, I really do.'

'Annabeth Chase, you really well and truly love me?' Percy drawled the statement into a question. I frowned at Percy's look of concern, for his own well being, as I narrowed my eyes.

'Perseus Jackson, are you implying that you don't _believe_ me?' I said, my tone hinting on threatening.

'No, no, no of course not Annabeth.'

'Okay then you better slip that ring on my finger and get used to calling me Mrs Annabeth Chase Jackson.'

Percy slipped the engagement ring onto my finger. It was a simple elegant gold band with a small sapphire set into the middle. I embraced Percy in a hug and then pulled back to look at my 6'4 fiancé. He sea green eyes were illuminated with happiness. His black as coal hair was untidy as usual.

I can't believe we had lasted together all these years. We had stayed strong while many crumbled. I pulled Percy close and kissed him with all the passion I had.

PERCY'S POINT OF VIEW

I felt like my brain melted right through my body just as it had when we first kissed in the pavilion. I can't believe she's all mine. _Mrs Annabeth Chase Jackson._

We must have locked lips for ages. It was sunset when we finally sat down to have lunch. Luckily there were no pesky campers around for we would have surely ended up in the lake, again.

That night I settled down to sleep next to my amazing blonde haired, grey eyed _fiancé._

**I know it's a short oneshot, but I liked were it ended so I stopped writing. Please don't kill me if you expected more plot. It is just a short oneshot about Percy proposing.**

**Read and review please!**

**~Taylor Swift And Percabeth Forever**


End file.
